Consequences
by purplecat41877
Summary: Leo and Raph have to deal with the consequences of wrecking April's antique shop. Sequel to Regrettable Wish.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Consequences**

Sixteen year old Leo and Raph were cleaning items in April O'Neil's antique shop. Since they recently wrecked the shop, Splinter had grounded them for two weeks and had arranged with April for Leo and Raph to clean the items in the shop during those two weeks. They also had to do extra practice during that time. Both of them also had to spend their free time in their bedrooms.

"I could use a break from all this cleaning," Raph commented.

"So could I but we're cleaning all of these items as a punishment," Leo explained.

"We never should've gotten into that argument."

"We wouldn't have if you hadn't given me an attitude when I asked you to do a simple favor."

Raph continued cleaning without saying anything. Deep down, he knew Leo was right.

* * *

Mikey and Donny were hanging out with their nine year old friend Chloe Calls. The three of them were in Chloe's grandparents' living room trying to decide on a movie to watch.

"Any kind of movie you two would like to watch?" Chloe inquired.

"Something exciting," Mikey said.

"Preferably a movie that doesn't require tissues or wearing a raincoat since we lost enough fluids to last a while," Donny said, referring to his and Mikey's breakdown the previous day.

"How about an action movie?" Chloe suggested.

"I'm in!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Sounds good," Donny agreed.

"Why don't you two get the movie set up while I take care of the refreshments?" Chloe suggested and then left the room.

Donny got the movie set up and Mikey was making some room on the sofa. Mikey bumped a nearby lamp which crashed on the floor and broke.

"Sorry," Mikey apologized.

"I'll go get a dustpan and broom," Donny offered and then left the room. Mikey started cleaning up the broken lamp and ended up cutting his hand on one of the broken pieces. Just then, Chloe returned to the living room with some juice and popcorn and put it on the table.

"What happened?" Chloe asked with concern.

"I broke the lamp and cut my hand," Mikey admitted. "I'm sorry."

"I'll go get the first aid kit," Chloe said and then left the room just as Donny came back with the dustpan and broom and finished cleaning it up.

"Will Chloe drop us as friends because I broke the lamp?" Mikey inquired, his voice breaking.

"No, she understands that what happened was an accident," Donny replied, wrapping his arms around Mikey who returned the gesture.

Chloe came back a few minutes later with the first aid kit. She carefully cleaned Mikey's injured hand and bandaged it.

"Everything all right?" Chloe asked with concern, noticing that Mikey looked upset.

"Please don't drop my brothers and I as friends just because I broke the lamp," Mikey begged.

"Would this have something to do with what happened at April's antique shop?" Chloe inquired and then explained, "Casey and I saw the mess when we came into the shop."

"That would be a possibility," Donny confirmed.

* * *

FLASHBACK

The turtles were racing back to the lair after being kicked out of April's shop. April had screamed that she never wanted to see them again and that she wished she had never met them.

As soon as they got to the lair, Mikey bolted for his room and Donny went after him. Leo and Raph headed right for the dojo.

In Mikey's room, his cat Klunk was playing with his toys. Mikey raced into his room with Donny following and closed the door.

"How could April throw us out of our lives?" Mikey asked, the floodgates opening.

"I wish I knew but I felt that she was out of line," Donny said, wrapping his arms around his brother who latched onto him like a life preserver.

"We didn't wreck the shop and we tried to clean it up," Mikey said.

"She wouldn't even listen to us when we tried to apologize," Donny said, his voice breaking.

Mikey and Donny tightened their hold on each other. Both turtles buried their faces in each other's shoulders and broke down completely.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"I would never drop you and your family as friends," Chloe said seriously. "You did quite a bit for me and what happened with the lamp was an accident."

"Sorry I broke the lamp," Mikey apologized.

"The lamp can be replaced," Chloe said, taking Mikey's hands in hers. "You can't."

"I'm going to throw out the broken lamp," Donny announced and then left the room with the broom and the broken pieces in the dustpan.

"If you want, I can see what I can do about replacing the lamp," Mikey offered.

"Don't worry about it," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Mikey who returned the gesture. "The important thing is that nothing bad happened to you."

"Except for cutting my hand."

"True but it was a small cut."

"You have room for one more?" Donny asked, entering the room. Chloe and Mikey pulled Donny over to them and the three of them wrapped their arms around each other.

"You still want to watch the movie?" Chloe asked when she, Mikey, and Donny released each other.

"Sure thing," Mikey said.

"I'm in," Donny said.

Chloe, Mikey, and Donny sat down on the sofa and poured themselves some juice. Then Chloe turned on the TV and the three of them settled back to watch the movie.

* * *

Back at April's shop, Leo and Raph were still cleaning items. Just then, Splinter entered the shop with a box of pizza and a couple canned juices.

"I figured the two of you could use something to eat," Splinter said, putting the pizza and juice cans on the counter.

"Thank you, Sensei," Leo and Raph said in unison.

"I will be back in a couple hours and then we will talk," Splinter said and then left the shop.

"We need to talk," Leo said.

"You're right; we do," Raph agreed.

"Let's talk over pizza."

"Good thinking."

* * *

Chloe, Mikey, and Donny had just finished watching the action movie. They were deciding on if they wanted to watch another movie.

"We can watch a comedy movie," Mikey suggested.

"I could use a good laugh," Donny agreed.

"If you want, the two of you can sleep here tonight," Chloe offered.

"Sounds good to me," Mikey said.

"I'll call Splinter to check with him," Donny said, leaving the room. He came back a couple minutes later and said, "He's fine with it."

"I'll get the airbed if you two can get the sheets, blanket, and pillow," Chloe said.

* * *

Leo and Raph were in Splinter's room kneeling on floor mats. Splinter was talking to them about their behavior in the shop the previous day.

"What caused the two of you to wreck Miss O'Neil's shop?" Splinter inquired.

"I asked Raph to help out with moving some items and he snapped that he didn't need to be told what to do all the time," Leo admitted.

"Leo and I got into a fight while Mikey and Donny moved behind the counter and the next thing we knew, the whole shop was wrecked," Raph confessed.

"I see," Splinter said. "I want you to go to the dojo and do 100 flips and then go to your rooms for the rest of the night."

"Yes, Sensei," Leo and Raph said in unison. Then they stood up and left the room.

* * *

After watching the comedy movie, Mikey and Donny were laying under a blanket on the air mattress. Chloe was on the sofa with a blanket covering her.

"I wish Leo and Raph could've joined us," Mikey said.

"Too bad they're grounded," Donny said.

"At least Splinter allowed both of you to stay here for a sleepover," Chloe said.

Chloe, Mikey, and Donny said good night to each other and Chloe fell asleep. A couple minutes later, Mikey and Donny snuggled up together and also fell asleep.

The End


End file.
